leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Qiyana/Development
|narrative = |artwork = Ian Su |visual = Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke Tom 'Whist' Robbins Richard Chu |voice = Montse Hernandez |conceptcredit = Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim }} Champion Roadmap: April 2019 By Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesChampion Roadmap: April 2019 ;A New Civilization Emerges Now let’s talk about the next new champion we plan on releasing into the wild. This new champion will be a solo lane AD assassin. It’s been a while, I know. There are very few of these types of champions in the game and we know a lot of you love playing them. This champion’s arrival will send you deep into the jungles of Runeterra where a brand new faction, hidden from the rest of the world, will reveal itself. This assassin has powers which give them all the elements they need to use their surroundings in clever and innovative ways. Trespassers beware and stay away from the walls, for nowhere is safe when you enter deep into these jungles. Champion Reveal: Qiyana BY XAAFIRAQiyana Abilities I= ;Royal Privilege The first attack or ability against an enemy champ deals bonus damage. This cooldown resets when she draws a new element. |-| Q= ;Edge of Ixtal Qiyana slashes the area in front of her dealing damage. If her weapon is using an element, her weapon hurls forward as a projectile and explodes. *River - Roots opponents on hit. *Wall - Deals bonus damage to units with low health. *Brush - Leaves a stealth trail that gives movement speed. |-| W= ;Terrashape Targeting an element, Qiyana dashes forward to gather its power. While enchanted, she gains movement speed near the element, attack speed, and bonus damage. |-| E= ;Audacity Qiyana dashes a fixed distance towards a target, dealing damage to them. |-| R= ;Supreme Display of Talent Qiyana creates a shockwave, knocking back enemies. Any River, Brush, or Wall hit by the shockwave then explodes dealing damage and briefly stunning enemies. Media Music= ;Related Music Arcade 2019 - Login Screen| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Empress of the Elements Qiyana Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Qiyana Empress of the Elements Champion Trailer| How i painted QIYANA SPLASH - BEHIND THE SCENES| Arcade 2019 ULTRACOMBO Event Trailer - League of Legends| Qiyana Champion Spotlight| |-| Gallery= Qiyana Fit to Rule 01.jpg|Qiyana Teaser 1 (by Riot Artist Ian Su) Qiyana Fit to Rule 02.jpg|Qiyana Teaser 2 (by Riot Artist Ian Su) Qiyana Teaser 01.jpg|Qiyana Teaser 3 Qiyana Concept 01.gif|Qiyana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Qiyana Concept 02.jpg|Qiyana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Qiyana Concept 03.jpg|Qiyana Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Qiyana Concept 04.jpg|Qiyana Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Qiyana Concept 05.jpg|Qiyana Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Qiyana Concept 06.jpg|Qiyana Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Qiyana Concept 07.jpg|Qiyana Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Qiyana Concept 08.jpg|Qiyana Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Qiyana Concept 09.jpg|Qiyana Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Qiyana Model 01.jpg|Qiyana Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Qiyana Model 02.jpg|Qiyana Model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Qiyana Animation Concept 01.gif|Qiyana Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Concept 02.gif|Qiyana Animation Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Concept 03.gif|Qiyana Animation Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Concept 04.gif|Qiyana Animation Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Concept 05.gif|Qiyana Animation Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Concept 06.gif|Qiyana Animation Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Concept 07.gif|Qiyana Animation Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Concept 08.gif|Qiyana Animation Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Concept 09.gif|Qiyana Animation Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Concept 10.gif|Qiyana Animation Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Shannon Berke) Qiyana Animation Concept 11.gif|Qiyana Animation Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Shannon Berke) Qiyana Splash Concept 01.jpg|Qiyana Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Qiyana Splash Concept 02.jpg|Qiyana Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Qiyana Splash Concept 03.gif|Qiyana Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Qiyana BattleBoss Concept 01.jpg|Battle Boss Qiyana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Qiyana BattleBoss Concept 02.jpg|Battle Boss Qiyana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Qiyana BattleBoss Concept 03.jpg|Battle Boss Qiyana Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Qiyana BattleBoss Concept 04.jpg|Battle Boss Qiyana Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Qiyana BattleBoss Animation Concept 01.gif|Battle Boss Qiyana Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Richard Chu) Qiyana BattleBoss Animation Concept 02.gif|Battle Boss Qiyana Animation Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Shannon Berke) Qiyana BattleBoss Model 01.png|Battle Boss Qiyana Model Qiyana BattleBoss Splash Concept 01.jpg|Battle Boss Qiyana Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Qiyana BattleBoss Splash Concept 02.jpg|Battle Boss Qiyana Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Qiyana BattleBoss Splash Concept 03.jpg|Battle Boss Qiyana Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Qiyana BattleBoss Splash Concept 04.gif|Battle Boss Qiyana Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Arcade ULTRACOMBO.jpg|Arcade "ULTRACOMBO" Illustration Category:Champion development